


La Mansión de los Seductores

by dokingsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Horror, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokingsoo/pseuds/dokingsoo
Summary: "¿Qué pasará cuando unas chicas salgan en Halloween y se encuentren con una Mansión? ¿Qué pasará cuando estas chicas se encuentren con unos fantasmas que cambiarán sus destinos para siempre? Desde el corto punto de vista de Ahra, podemos saber qué pasará con ella y sus amigas.Ellas desearon nunca más volver a ser curiosas..."Fanfic escrito por Anónimo para el Concurso de Halloween - EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile
Collections: EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile





	La Mansión de los Seductores

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrito por Anónimo para el Concurso de Halloween - EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile
> 
> Link de la obra: https://www.wattpad.com/story/205455582-la-mansi%C3%B3n-de-los-seductores-exo-oneshot

Se supone que Halloween es una noche donde los niños y adolescentes salen a la calle tocando las puertas de cada casa a pedir dulces, hacer bromas, disfrazarse y paremos de contar cuántas cosas más. Brujas, fantasmas, etcétera, etcétera, pero mis amigas y yo queríamos aventurarnos a algo distinto.

Un 31 de octubre común, había salido con mis amigas a ver que podríamos hacer para divertimos en esta noche de brujas. Y es así como a mi amiga Jiwoo se le ocurre la idea de ir a donde una mansión que tiene una historia.

Se supone que la supuesta historia- trata de unos jóvenes que eran conocidos como unos don Juanes; siempre llegaban con chicas a su mansión y según los vecinos ninguna de esas muchachas nunca las volvieron a ver más. La familia de una de las víctimas era muy adinerada y gente peligrosa, por lo tanto querían vengarse de los hombres que se habían llevado a su hija, así que este hizo que unas personas quemaran la mansión con los muchachos dentro de ella.

A los días que salió la noticia y las autoridades empezaron a investigar el caso, según los vecinos decían que cada policía mujer salía delirando, con shock mental o solo desaparecían, mientras que policías hombres murieron por enfermedades sin razón. Y lo más místico de ello era que todos señalaban la mansión, pero nunca decían nada. Hasta entonces cerraron el caso y nadie toco más el tema. Como es de esperarse según los que residen por la zona cuentan que toda aquella mujer que entre ahí nunca sale, y en las noches, más que nada cerca de la época en donde esos chicos murieron se escuchan muchas risas, llantos, gritos, tantos de mujeres como de hombres...

— Ufff, fue un largo camino, pero sorprendente me imaginé algo más como de película —comentó Jiwoo.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿un lugar en medio de la nada a casi derrumbar con enredaderas y un cementerio a sus costados? —el silencio de Jiwoo valió más que mil palabras.

— Lo que sea ¿entramos? —pregunto Soyeon a lo que todas asintieron y nos pusimos en marcha por el césped de la mansión.

Todas sin excepción alguna empezamos a sentir frío y más de una pusieron los pelos de punta. Por mi parte sentí escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo y también sentía la presencia de alguien en mi nuca.

Seguimos caminando por el pequeño camino de roca que aún se podía divisar entre la noche y por el césped sin años de cuidado. A medida que nos íbamos acercando podíamos ver más de cerca lo descuidada que estaba la mansión.

Yuqi se aferraba cada vez más a mí a diferencia de los demás quienes miraban con atención cada detalle del lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Soyeon, Jiwoo y Somin iban más adelantadas por ser las más curiosas. Por otro lado, Chungha y IU eran las que más tenían el paso lento de todas. Tanto a ellas como a mí, no nos convencía mucha la idea de estar aquí. Sin darnos cuenta y posiblemente por la fuerte brisa que paso en ese momento, las puertas de la mansión se abrieron desprendiendo una sorprendente cantidad de polvo que se podría confundir con niebla.

— Creo que mejor deberíamos irnos —hablo Chungha.

— ¿Irnos para qué? ¿para volver a la misma rutina de todos los Halloween? No, gracias, prefiero hacer algo diferente —reclamó Jiwoo.

Esto no va a terminar bien, lo sé y lo presiento profundamente. Realmente no quiero que se arruine está noche.

— A ver, no es momento para pelear, ya estamos aquí, hagamos lo que vayamos hacer y salimos de una vez igual no es seguro que estemos aquí por mucho rato, ya que nadie sabe que estamos aquí ni siquiera mis hermanos y por eso nos podríamos meter en problemas; por primera vez en tantos años solo disfrutemos de un Halloween solas—hable intentando calmar las aguas, a los que Jiwoo no miro y siguió caminando.

Acto seguido por fin entramos la mansión de los seductores, si ese era su nombre. Cuando ya todas estábamos adentro lo primero con lo que nos encontramos fue la sala, esta se encontraba más que hecha ceniza. Sin embargo, aún se podían apreciar lo que al parecer eran los restos de los muebles que se antes se encontraban aquí. Todas sorprendidas y aún con los pelos de punta empezamos a inspeccionar más allá, encontrándonos con un gran comedor el cual al menos tuvo que haber tenido como unas 13 sillas.

— Wow esto sí que fue echo de buena calidad, aún se puede ver lo que fue— comentó IU.

Y sin previo aviso se cerraron las puertas principales de un portazo, queremos creer que fue la brisa.

Debido a lo acontecido nos quedamos a medias oscuras, ya que en el comedor hay una pequeña ventana que da vista a un jardín muerto. La única luz que teníamos era la de la luna y las estrellas, pero aun así todas sacamos las linternas de nuestros teléfonos. Y así seguimos viendo más del lugar hasta que nuestras linternas empezaron a fallar hasta apagarse.

— ¿Todas están sin batería? —pregunté a lo que todas extrañadas respondieron con un sí. — mejor salgamos de aquí, ya vimos suficiente.

— No importa sigamos de todas formas después vamos a salir de aquí —reclamó Jiwoo. — Jiwoo, es mucha coincidencia que todos estemos sin batería nuestros celulares, hasta donde recordaba, tenía al menos un 50% de batería, pero ahora mágicamente se descargó mi teléfono y coincidencia, aparte, los teléfonos de las demás están descargados ¿Dame una explicación a esto Jiwoo? —exclamó Chungha.

— Sólo sigamos no pasa nada, el hecho de que esta casa supuestamente pasen cosas extrañas, que posiblemente no sean reales y solo hayan sido rumores de las personas por lo que paso en este lugar, no significa que algo nos vaya a pasar a nosotras —se defendió Jiwoo

— ¿Y tienes alguna prueba de eso? tengo bases para hablar mientras que tú no sé qué te dio por decir esas barbari... ¡AH! —Chungha no pudo terminar de hablar ya que a cambio un grito salió de su boca junto a IU, Yuqi y yo. Somin, Soyeon y Jiwoo quedaron impactadas por lo que sucedió, y eso fue que de la nada se escucharon pasos por toda la sala.

— ¿Quién se movió? ¿Quién fue? —hable intentado de salir de mi miedoso trance.

— Esto no es divertido —hablo Yuqi— ¿Quien fue? No, ni se molesten en responder mejor vámonos, por favor solo vámonos.

— Yuqi cálmate, a lo mejor fue Somin ¿verdad Somin? — hablo Soyeon— ¿Somin? —repitió Soyeon esperando respuesta de esta, a lo que Somin le respondió con un aterrado movimiento de cabeza en señal de que ella no fue. — ¿Jiwoo?

— Okay, hmm... Agrupémonos, agrupémonos —todos se reunieron en un mismo lugar —solo fue nuestra imaginación a lo mejor pudo haber sido algo que... —más pasos retumbaron en la sala seguido de risas.

— Jiwoo —chille, y ella solo me agarro del brazo para hacerme callar, ya me había empezado a dar miedo.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —pregunto Jiwoo —pregunte ¿quién está ahí? —siguió Jiwoo palabra por palabra — ¿Hay alguien más aparte de nosotras que también este explorando por aquí? —silencio — ¿quiénes son?— silencio.

— Vámonos —habló con firmeza Soyeon —lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es irnos, fue una mala idea venir en primer lugar.

— Pero... ¿Alguien recuerda dónde está la puerta? —pregunte. —perdí la noción de la dirección y ahora que estamos en el centro de la sala y a oscuras ni siquiera puedo tener una idea de dónde está la pared y este lugar es muy grande.

— Ah ¿y ahora qué hacemos? —preocupada y asustada hablo Yuqi.

— Que ninguna se altere me oyeron, vamos a salir de aquí de cualquier forma, ahora todas hagamos una fila hacia cualquier dirección y agarremos el hombro de que este adelante ¿oyeron? Yo seré la primera, pero necesito a alguien a mi lado, ¿Soyeon? —ella asintió aún en la oscuridad y como pudo se ubicó al lado de Jiwoo, la última en la fila era yo. —por los clavos de cristo, ninguna vaya a sacar su mano del hombro de la otro ¿entendido? —todos respondieron con la misma palabra —vamos.

A pesar de que, todo estaba oscuro y que yo no estaba adelante con Jiwoo, podía presentir que también estaba un poco asustada e insegura pero aun así hasta el momento, junto a Soyeon, son las que más estaban dando la cara por el grupo. En fila, sin luz y bien agarradas de la otra, nos adentramos más en la mansión. Al parecer ya al dar unos cuantos pasos nos alejamos de la sala para después pasar por un pasillo que pareciera que no tuviera fin y seguimos. Después de caminar un poco más Chungha, quien estaba delante de mí, paró en seco.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

— Hay puertas —Dijeron Jiwoo y Soyeon — pero no sabemos a dónde pueden llevarnos.

— A la derecha —la voz de un hombre a mi oído me hizo temblar —a la derecha— volvió a hablar a lo que repetí la misma frase para que Jiwoo me escuchara.

— ¿Cómo estás segura? —pregunto.

— Solo ve a la derecha —la fila se fue de a poco a la derecha, y fue justo ahí cuando de repente unas 9 siluetas de masculinas se hicieron presentes, ni siquiera yo misma sé de dónde salió la luz para divisarlas. Todas nos espantamos cuando al parecer esas siluetas empezaron a susurramos al oído.

— Kai.

— Lay.

— Sehun.

— Chanyeol.

— Suho.

— Chen.

— Baekhyun. —y ese último fue el más seductor de todos.

Puede parecer loco pero unas velas de repente se encendieron y ahora no eran siluetas lo que veíamos eran hombres lo que veíamos. Y todos empezaron a reírse, sus risas eran igual de seductoras como a sus susurros, cada uno de ellos tenían sus vistas fijas en nosotras.

— Tranquilas, no comemos, bueno no por ahora —hablo el más alto de todos.

— Chanyeol son nuestras invitadas, por favor no las vayas a espantar, me presentó soy Suho, quien dirige esta mansión —habló.

— Me presento, soy Baekhyun, en mi época me llamaban Bacon, pero no estamos hablando de eso; los demás son Kai, Sehun, Lay y Chen.

Jiwoo solamente nos echó una mirada y nosotras entendimos que debíamos correr sin importar el contexto en el que estuviéramos, que por cierto era un tipo de estudio muy amplio. Y apenas dimos un movimiento las luces volvieron a desaparecer y sentí como alguien me tomaba de los brazos, jalando fuerte para poderme atrapar, pero puse fuerza que no fue lo suficiente fuerte, ya que a la final termino llevando con alguno de ellos.

— ¡Jiwoo! ¡Jiwoo! ¡Soyeon! ¡No! —era lo único que gritaba y decía. Después un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza fue lo que sentí.

— ¡Ah! —había despertado de golpe. Me encontraba tirada en el piso y con fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Lo única luz que había eran los candelabros alrededor de la habitación. — ¡JIWOO! ¡SOMIN! ¡SOYEON! —gritaba y gritaba, pero no había respuesta de ninguna.

— ¿Crees que alguna te escuchará? Primero ya me abre consumido de ti antes de que eso pasara —habló Sehun, seguido de Lay —. Espera no eres el único en juego con esta, igual todas caen.

— Aléjense de mí, ustedes están muertos, quemados, son unos monstruos — exclamé alejándome lo más posible de ellos.

— Ay, gracias, puedes llamarme monstruo si eso te complace, nos han dicho Zombie, fantasma hasta vampiro, es loco ver lo que todas estas hermosas chicas dicen de nosotros ¿verdad Lay? —este respondió con un por supuesto. Ambos guapos chicos se me quedaron mirando con una retorcida sonrisa hasta que otra voz salió de la oscuridad.

— Ah ¿Qué deberíamos hacer contigo linda? —habló Baekhyun — Eres súper adorable, creo que es mejor que la dejen en mis manos.

— ¡No, vete! Tú dijiste que querías con Yuqi déjanos a Ahra nosotros, pero ahora que me acuerdo ¿tú no tenías ya a una? —habló Lay.

— ¡Si, pero ya me aburrí de esa! Aparte Lay tú también ya tenías una —exclamó Baekhyun.

— Baek, ya sabes cómo funciona el juego ¿verdad? Solo un beso y ya las destruyes, bueno la otra cayó, de una está aún ni se inmuta —habló Sehun con un tono seductor a la vez que una pequeña y retorcida sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro. Y de cierto modo no me empezó a incomodar, al contrario, solo me sentí mareada y empecé a sentir calor, calor y más calor. Quería sacarme todo de enci... despierta, contrólate, no te dejes llevar.

— Ya entendí, me retiro —se fue Baekhyun, y ahí quede yo con estos dos depredadores a plena vista.

— Sabes que con solo una mirada ya podemos consumirte y destruirte Ahra, con tan solo una mirada nos desearas y con ese deseo tan grande que tendrás te destruirás a ti misma —los ojos de Lay cambiaron a pasar de ojos a solo huecos negros y la mitad de su rostro demacrado, wow que sí fueron quemados, pero tengo que resistir hasta que el final, encontrar a mis amigas e irme a casa con ellas.

— Aléjate de mí —era lo único que decía, me sentía desprotegida ya que estos se desaparecían en la oscuridad apareciéndose en otro lugar y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer —descansa en paz alma.

— ¿No sabes del dicho, hierba mala nunca muere? A nosotros nos prendieron en fuego y nunca morimos. —habló Lay mientras se reía.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué me retenía aquí? No estoy amarrada, solo un poco adolorida pero más nada, tenía una oportunidad de salir corriendo y buscar a mis amigas. Solo tenía que encontrar la manera de que no me persiguieran... ¿y si lo intento? Me quedé dudando por un momento, pero me dije a mi misma que tenía que ponerme en marcha, y así lo hice. Me levante un poco débil de mi lugar y les quede mirando por un largo, después me les acerque de a poco y ellos aún seguían con sus sonrisas retorcidas, seguí acercándome hasta quedar a la altura de ellos, no sabía a quién utilizar y aparte estaba muy insegura de lo que había hecho en mi mente. Aun así, me acerqué al primero que se encontrará en mi campo visual, y ese había sido Sehun. Apoyé mi mano en su hombro -nunca perdiendo el contacto visual- y seguí mi camino hasta quedar cerca de sus labios, mi mano libre subió hasta su nuca y ahí justo cuando lo tuve a una distancia peligrosa le dije:

— Mue-re-te —y así con toda mi fuerza le pise el pie, subí mi rodilla hasta su entrepierna y lo empujé hacia Lay. Era más que obvio que mi plan no iba a funcionar por mucho tiempo, así que era tiempo para el plan B, una de las velas de la habitación se la aventé a Sehun. Estos eran inmortales, lo sabía, pero aun así necesitaba conseguir tiempo.

Así, sin importarme más nada, salí corriendo de la habitación encontrándome en un pasillo, pero este a cambio si tenía luz, sin prestar atención a donde iba entre a un cuarto de baño. Cerré la puerta con candado apenas entré y saqué mi teléfono móvil a ver si ocurría un milagro.

— Por favor, por favor, por favor —suplicaba, suplicaba y suplicaba para que escucharan mis plegarias. El teléfono pedía batería, por lo tanto, no prendería fácil y es más que obvio que este lugar no tendría algo parecido a eso, ahora solo tendría que seguir por mi cuenta.

Quité el pestillo de la puerta y la abrí de a poco para adornarme en el pasillo a ver si alguno se encontraba paseándose por ahí, pero gracias a los cielos no se escuchaban ni los pasos de uno. Con el corazón en la garganta y los sentidos bien agudos salí del baño. Caminé dado un paso tras otro de a poco, no podía ver nada por lo tanto tenía que ser bien cuidadosa.

— Chungha, Jiwoo, Somin, So... —alguien me había atrapado y jalado contra una pared, y cabe mencionar que está persona me tapó la boca.

— Shhhhh —Jiwoo me calló, al escucharla la abracé fuertemente y como pude la inspeccioné para saber si le había pasado algo o no — Tienes que hacer silencio, ellos son más que nosotros y nunca sabemos dónde podrían estar. Hay que ser precavidas, cuando te suelte seguirás mis pasos ¿está bien?

Asentí y seguí a Jiwoo. Iba detrás de ella, siguiéndole el paso, a pesar de que ella camina muy apurada. Por lo poco que podía ver, ella tocaba las puertas para encontrar alguna que estuviera abierta. Seguimos buscando hasta encontrar una, y en efecto lo logramos. Y esta no solo se encontraba abierta también tenía luz en su interior. A continuación, Jiwoo y yo pasamos a ver si podíamos encontrar a alguna de nuestras amigas. Al entrar, solo vimos una vela encendida y más nada, el resto solo era polvo. En un espacio del suelo se encontraba tirada la silueta de la que parecía ser IU, no era la más indefensa de nosotras, pero tampoco la más valiente. Inmediatamente, corrimos hacia su lugar para revisar si estaba consciente y estaba herida por algún lado.

— IU, IU, IU... —llamamos varias veces a su nombre, pero no respondía, por lo tanto, la volvimos a revisar. Jiwoo se agachó, tomó su cabeza y la recostó en sus piernas, yo por mi parte revise sus muñecas y piernas, hasta que Jiwoo llamó a mi nombre.

— Ahra —dijo, a lo que en respuesta la miré y esta señaló hacia el cuello de nuestra amiga; tenía marca de labios en él, ella seguro había caído en su el juego de ellos.

— ¿Qué haremos? —pregunte a Jiwoo.

— Hay que despertarla, no podemos dejarla aquí con estos locos. IU, IU, despierta para irnos, IU —Jiwoo empezó a moverla y darle pequeñas palmadas en la cara.

Pasos, de la nada se empezaron a escuchar pasos pesados sumado de risas burlonas, Jiwoo y yo nos asustamos, no sabíamos que hacer y lo peor era que teníamos a IU inconsciente sin siquiera dar señalas de que, aunque sea, pudiera levantarse de aquel sueño pesado que al parecer tenía. Este posiblemente era nuestro fin, miré a mi amiga sin saber qué hacer y entonces ella me hizo una seña para que guardáramos silencio y nos escondiéramos. Lo único que nos servía, pero que sin embrago no sería por mucho tiempo era la ventana de la habitación, nos apresuramos en ir hasta allí y como pudimos con la tela de la cortina en mal estado y rota por todas partes nos escondimos. Justo había entrado Baekhyun. Se agachó para ver a IU, la movió y después se levantó. Todo esto lo hizo a espalda de nosotras, por lo que pudimos concluir que no se había dado cuenta de nosotras, bueno no se dio cuenta hasta que Jiwoo respiro muy fuerte y volteó un poco su cara.

— Si no quieren que la situación se vuelva peor les recomendaría salir de ahí —habló una voz conocida e inesperada, no era sólo Baekhyun, también estaban Sehun, Lay y ¿Suho?...

— Salgan de las cortinas niñas, solo queremos ser buenos con ustedes, les aseguro que, más allá de tener una mala experiencia, puede ser lo mejor de sus vidas — habló Suho, el anterior había sido Lay.

Asustada, miré a Jiwoo, esperando una respuesta de su parte, ya que lo que más me asustaba de esto no era sólo el hecho de que ya nos habían descubierto, sino que además se supone que yo había quemado a Sehun y a Lay ¿Qué sentido tiene esto? ¿Por qué ellos están aquí? ¿No deberían haber muerto? Alguien me había jalado del brazo por lo que tuve que salir de la cortina obligada.

— ¿Qué rayos? —había sido Sehun quien me había jalado.

— ¿Creíste que podrías matarnos? Oh, cielo qué equivocada estas, ni siquiera sabes de lo que somos capaces, por ahora solo cerraré tus hermosos ojos — nuevamente y con un beso de Sehun, caí inconsciente.

[...]

Creo que había pasado un rato, un tiempo, tal vez solo un momento, pero desperté después de un largo rato de haber sido dormida por un inesperado beso de Sehun, así que tal vez por eso IU estaba inconsciente, había sido besada por Baekhyun o por alguno de ellos y sin si quiera notarlo también cayó en un profundo sueño... pero aparte de todo ¿Y ahora dónde estoy? ¿Un estudio? ¿Por qué hay tan poca iluminación?

— Ya veo que despertaron todas —Suho captó mi atención — A ver, por si se lo preguntan, aún no hemos llegado al final de esto, aún nos faltan cosas que hacer con ustedes, pero quiero destacar que fue muy valiente de su parte chicas al hacer lo que hicieron —empezó a aplaudir — de verdad bravo por Jiwoo y Ahra por lo que hicieron, una se escapó de mí y la otra quiso matar a Sehun y a Lay quemados. Pero déjame preguntarte esto Ahra ¿no sabías que nosotros ya habíamos sido quemados? —paró de aplaudir y empezó a reírse — No, pero de verdad que de todas las que ya hemos seducido tú serás la que siempre recordaré, se puede decir que hasta me pareció sexy de tu parte creo que lo mismo para los demás ¿verdad muchachos?

— Ni se diga, hasta quedé con ganas de volverla a besar, Ahra eres mía ahora — habló Sehun, mirándome, pero con cada palabra que decían lo único que me producían era escalofríos y repugnancia, no puedo creer que algo así les parezca excitante, estos de verdad que no son personas. Ojalá y todo esto solo sea una bendita pesadilla.

— Mía también, solo que yo tuve que besar a la otra porque Suho me dijo que lo hiciera —agregó Lay.

Ahora que podía recobrar completamente la conciencia recién caía en cuanto que todas estábamos en el mismo lugar, pero con las mismas fachadas; desconcertadas, aterrorizadas y preocupadas de lo que estos locos nos puedan hacer después, así que como no puede aguantarlo más, pregunté:

— ¿Qué quieren de nosotras? —me atreví a hablar.

— Todo, queremos todo de ustedes, su alma, su cuerpo y no menos importarte estar en sus mentes. Somos posesivos, entiéndanos por favor. —habló en esta ocasión Chanyeol.

— ¡Psicópatas! —gritó Chungha.

— Tuve que haberte callado mejor —habló Kai mientras que tomaba a Chungha por los antebrazos, y después todos también nos agarraron.

En esta ocasión, Sehun me había agarrado y Suho agarró a Jiwoo. Este nos mandó fuera del estudio e hizo que los demás nos llevarán a otra habitación. En este había varias camas y muebles destruidos y tablones de madera en algunas partes. Mi poseedor me dejo al pie de una, sin soltarme aun esperando indicaciones del que los mandaba.

— Quítenles lo que tengan encima —mando Suho, a lo que todos obedecieron sin excepción alguna.

No, no, era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, no queríamos que nos tocaran, se nos hacía súper asqueroso que siquiera nos pusieran un dedo encima. Yo, a pesar de que trataba de luchar con toda mi fuerza, tenía dos encima; Sehun y Lay. No podía ni siquiera expresar cómo me sentía en ese momento, era algo simplemente desagradable y a la vez abrumante que ni si quiera puedas hacer nada. Sin darme cuenta, ya mis lágrimas habían bajado.

— ¿Terminaron? —Suho miró toda la habitación —¿No se sienten miserables, asquerosas, tristes y usadas? —preguntó y en respuesta todas le dedicamos una mirada de despreció y repugnancia, en ese momento deseé que los volvieran a matar —Pues me alegra que se sientan así, por qué así nos sentimos nosotros cuando nos quemaron, cuando nos señalaron, cuando nos usaron hasta mucho antes de que nos quemaran, solo éramos unos estúpidos e inmaduros jóvenes, solo queríamos diversión, queríamos chicas pero ellas... uh que ellas solo querían fortuna y lujuria y como incrédulos les dimos eso y más, pero las muy malagradecidas cada una de ellas salían más que complacidas y con los bolsillos llenos. Escapaban con todo lo que les dábamos y eran ellas mismas quienes desaparecían sin dejar rastro. Todas escuchábamos sorprendidas aquello que Suho aún se guardaba con rencor hacia las mujeres en específico, por eso hacían que las mujeres cayeran en sus encantas para después... no, no quería morir, ¡NO!

— ¿Y qué culpa tenemos nosotras? —pregunto en desesperación Yuqi, en ropa interior y con miles de lágrimas en sus ojos al igual que todas las que nos encontrábamos en ese momento.

— ¡QUE, POR CULPA DE USTEDES, DE TODAS LAS MUJERES, NOSOTROS MORIMOS Y DE LA PEOR FORMA! —gritó Suho, el más resentido de todos, seguro su muerte fue la más trágica de todas.

De alguna manera, la historia me había hecho sentir miserable, bueno más allá de lo miserable me hizo sentir tristeza por ellos por todas las críticas sociales por lo que tuvieron que pasar y por si no fuera poco también su muerte. De lo que no me había dado cuenta es que realmente ya entendía el juego, y está es la fase final de la que nadie escapa, te a compadeces de ellos y mueres con ellos. A la final solo te seducen y te matan, estaba lista para aceptar lo que viniera. Sin más me tiré al piso, y me puse en posición de súplica.

— ¿Por qué no intentan descansar en pasar? ¿No han pasado por mucho? ¿Por qué no nos dejan ir recordándolos para siempre y cambiando la cruel historia de la que hablan de ustedes? —no podía más, odio ser tan sensible.

Lay me dio una miran y se agachó hasta quedar a mi lado tomando mi mentón con sus dedos para una vista mejor de su rostro. De cerca si se puede apreciar el daño que provocó el fuego en ellos.

— Ustedes aquí es cuando creen entendernos, pero la realidad es que no saben nada —me dijo con seriedad, no había emociones ni sentimientos en sus palabras.

— Solo intentan, pero siguen siendo las mismas, todo lo que creen que hacen bien es para salvar sus vidas por qué el ser humano ya es así, está en su naturaleza — siguió Chen.

— ¿Y ustedes no fueron humanos antes? —cuestionó Soyeon.

Todos, absolutamente todos, quedaron pensativos con la pregunta de Soyeon a lo que está se acercó a Chanyeol y lo abrazo a sabiendas de que estaba arriesgando más allá de su vida.

— No soy nadie, pero lo siento tanto por ti —tomó la cara de Chanyeol con sus manos, era el quién decía si matarla en ese preciso momento o no.

— Por favor, perdonen nuestras vidas y las de otras mujeres, no todas somos iguales —IU suplico a la altura de Baekhyun.

— Suficiente, no estoy para escuchar sus lloriqueos y lamentos, porque así se tenían que haber puesto cuando morimos —reclamó Suho.

— Ni siquiera habíamos nacido en ese entonces, ni siquiera nuestras madres estaban planeadas nacer en aquella época tampoco. ¡Los tiempos cambian! ¡No nos culpes a nosotras de los errores de otros! —siguió Jiwoo.

Suho en reacción a las palabras de Jiwoo la tomó del cuello — ¡Tú no sabes NADA!

— ¡Por que aún no había nacido! ¡Y no sé quiénes fueron antes de morir! ¡Cobra del que mató y no del que te lamenta! —Jiwoo seguía hablando a pesar de que de a poco le iba faltando oxígeno. — Dale, sin miedo, mátame a ver quién de los dos es más miserable.

— Esto lo hago porque ya nos entendemos —Y sin previo aviso Suho acercó a Jiwoo a sus labios y la besó. Ella solamente se dejó llevar. Mientas que el beso entre ambos se intensificaba, llamas empezaron a aparecer a sus lados, se estaban incendiando.

— Jiwoo... —quise sacarla de la llama, pero Sehun no me dejó.

— Fueron sus decisiones, no puedes detenerlos —habló Lay.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nadie los detiene? —preguntó angustiada Yuqi.

— Ahí nadie se puede meter, ella solamente se dejó seducir, es la primera vez que pasa esto —habló Chen.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que es la primera vez que pasa esto? —preguntó Soyeon.

— Las personas que anteriormente habían venido siempre las hacemos morir de distintas maneras y empiezan a ser parte de la Mansión, pero eso de que ambos se quemen nunca lo había visto —respondió Chanyeol.

— ¿Eso es bueno o malo? —siguió Soyeon.

— Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo —habló Chanyeol y acto seguido tomó a Soyeon de la cintura y la beso, el primer beso no dio señales de llama o algo así pero cuando ya empezaron por más y más y más y después no podían parar, justo ahí recién empezaron a quemarse.

— Dos se han ido quedamos cinco —habló Chungha —¿deberíamos hacer lo mismo?

Kai miró a Chungha y sin previo aviso la abrazó para después, igual que los demás, fundirse en llamas. Acto seguido, Somin y Lay hicieron lo mismo, Yuqi y Chen, Baekhyun y IU hasta que llegó mi turno con Sehun. Mis amigas ya se habían ido con ellos, ya eran parte de la Mansión, mientras que yo aún seguía aquí y dudando tomar la misma decisión o no. Miré a Sehun, quién estaba parado a mi lado, y me tendió mi chaqueta y la dejó en mis hombros, no tenía frío, pero me sentía expuesta por lo que me sentí aliviada en ese momento.

— ¿Y entonces? —preguntó Sehun.

— No se todas se fueron, pero yo aún tengo familia y cosas que hacer —respondí.

— Ellas también dejaron a sus familias y dejan sus asuntos al lado, y ahora son fuego —mire a un lado y en efecto tenía razón, pero creo que no solo ellas tienen que arriesgarse ya que yo también soy ellas, así que yo también tengo que irme con ellas.

— Lo haré —mire a Sehun directamente a los para dejarme llevar por su mirada, él fue quien se acercó e hizo todo el trabajo acunando mi cara en sus manos y pegándome hacia el hasta llegar a sus labios. Y ahí fue cuando la llama se encendió.

Sehun y yo nos fundimos en un profundo e insaciable beso, sentíamos que nos quedábamos cada vez más y más. Sentía calor en todos lados y la habitación ya estaba prendida en fuego, solo bastarían unos minutos para que este lugar fuera cenizas junto a nosotros. Los besos de este sujeto eran interminables y de alguna forma así adictivos, razón por la cual no podía separarme de él. Quería llegar hasta el fin de esto. Al cabo de unos minutos y sin notarlo, todos desaparecimos ¿a dónde? Ni yo misma sabía a dónde, solo sé que estaré destina a cargar con el pecado que había escogido, La Mansión de los Seductores...

[...]

"— Y volvemos nuevamente al canal para informales acerca del caso 7 jóvenes que el día de Halloween, 31 de octubre desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Según sus familias estas chicas salieron esa noche a divertirse como cualquier otro adolescente para esas fechas. No saben a dónde fueron ya que según sus padres estas tenían el teléfono apagado. La policía se encuentra investigando el caso con mucho esfuerzo debido a que está fue una desaparición que ni siquiera hay testigos que las hayan visto esa noche. Esperamos y estén teniendo un buen día, por favor protejan a sus hijos y familiares hasta la próxima..."


End file.
